Christmas Special
by ArcwindKE
Summary: Derek and Angie in Christmas Eve night. Oneshot. Derek's POV.


Today is Christmas in Thailand, so I come with a Christmas fanfic.

This is my first time to write a fic in someone's POV. This one is Derek's POV.

Disclaimer – All characters belong to Atlus, not me.

-----

It was the snowy Christmas Eve night, Angie and I were sitting on my couch. We had just finished our paperwork, and we were taking a break.

The snow was falling down continuously. The cold weather of December made me feel blue. I didn't hate cold weather or Christmas Eve, but snow always reminded me of those sweet memories, the happy Christmas Eve parties when I was young and my father was alive.

My childhood memories of Christmas Eve, when my father was alive, was truly sweet and unforgettable. My parents and I had big parties in an amusement park with lots of people every year. We rode on many kinds of rides and played many games. It was a lot of fun.

After the death of my father, I felt like those happy memories always hurt me. I tried to forget them, but they refused to leave my mind.I refused to join in parties, as they reminded me of my father. I spent almost every second studying so hard to be a good doctor, so I wouldn't see anyone die due to incurable disease like my father.

Every time I thought of those Christmas parties, it hurt me a lot that he died due to an incurable disease, which wasn't really common among people. I wondered why the person who suffered the disease must be my father, why not someone else.

"Derek, what's wrong? You seem absentminded. Are you sleepy or sick?"

Angie's sweet voice brought me back to the world of reality. I had just realized that her face was just an inch away from my face. Her eyes was innocent, but full of concern. I felt like my cheek was burning with embarrassment.

I pulled my face away from her immediately, tried hard to stay calm, but my heart was beating like crazy. I confessed that I was truly nervous.

"Umm... I... I'm totally fine."

I replied nervously, wishing she wouldn't concerned so much. She gave me a friendly grin, as usual.

"Today is Christmas Eve, good day for a party. Be happy and have some party."

Angie's suggestion made me feel even more blue. Christmas Eve party? It reminded me of my dead father, and it hurt me a lot.

I stayed silent for a while, until she looked at me curiously with her innocent emerald eyes, which made my heart tremble.

"Sorry, having a Christmas Eve party reminds me of my dead father."

With my trembling heart, I spoke my thought out loud, without the control of myself. She looked at me with great empathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that your father is dead, but you can't just stick yourself with those old memories. Don't worry, you'll forget it someday."

With Angie's word, I felt like the pain in my heart relieved. I felt like those memories in the past started to fade away, as I stop worrying of it.

"Angie, thank you."

I thanked and smiled her. She grinned at me, then told me about her past. Of course, I was interested in her story.

"My childhood Christmas Eve is similar to you, but even after my father left me, we still has parties every year."

I felt sorry after hearing about her past. I felt like Angie and I were similar. We used to have splendid Christmas Eve parties, and both of us had been separated from our fathers when we were young.

I admitted that Angie was strong, I thought that being separated from her father, unknowing if he was alive or dead, unable to contact him, was even more painful than knowing that he had died.

"I'd never known before, that a laid back guy like you would feel blue."

Angie teased me without sarcasm, it made me laughed softly.

"You see, not every man can always keep himself happy."

I replied, then put my arms around her waist. I put my lips against her gently, without feeling embarrassed, like it was something ordinary to me. Seemed like Angie was very surprised with this, but I know that she wasn't angry at all.

"Let's throw those pain away and have a party."

I whispered close to Angie's ear after I had pulled my mouth away from her, then we left my room and drove my car away.


End file.
